Thomas/Bambi (Thomas (1942)) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Young Bambi (Thomas and Young Bambi are both the main characters) *Percy as Young Thumper (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Young Bambi and Young Thumper are) *Toby as Young Flower (Toby and Young Flower are both wise) *Rosie as Young Faline (Rosie and Young Faline are both relationships with Thomas and Young Bambi) *Henry as Adult Bambi (Adult Bambi's voice suits Henry) *James as Adult Thumper (James and Adult Thumper are both vain) *BoCo as Adult Flower (Adult Flower's voice suits BoCo) *Emily as Adult Faline (Emily and Adult Faline are both beautiful) *Molly as Bambi's Mother (Molly and Bambi's Mother are both mother figures to Thomas and Young Bambi) *Gordon as The Great Prince of the Forest (Gordon and The Great Prince of the Forest are both father figures to Thomas and Young Bambi) *Thumper as Mr. Mole *Edward as Friend Owl (Edward and Friend Owl are both old, wise, and kind) *Toad as Baby Bambi *Skarloey and Rheneas as Geno and Gurri *Madge as Flower's Girlfriend *Flora as Thumper's Girlfriend *Belle as Aunt Ena *Millie as Mrs. Quail *Mavis as Thumper's Mother *Oliver, Duck, and Lady as The Rabbits *Smudger as Young Ronno (Smudger and Young Ronno are both evil and mean to Thomas and Young Bambi) *Spencer as Adult Ronno (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the rails) *The Chinese Dragon as The Hunter *Bill and Ben as Chipmunk and Squirrel *Troublesome Trucks as Hunter's Dogs *Hector as Porcupine (Hector and Porcupine are both were mean first, then they become good later one) *Trevor as Groundhog *Old Slow Coach as Mena *Daisy as Ronno's Mother *Annie, Clarable, Henrietta, Caroline as Thumper's Sisters Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Young Bambi ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Young Thumper Mavis43.png|Toby as Young Flower Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Young Faline TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Adult Bambi TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Adult Thumper WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Adult Flower Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Adult Faline Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Bambi's Mother WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as The Great Prince of the Forest Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Mr. Mole EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Friend Owl Escape62.png|Toad as Baby Bambi Thomas and friends Skarloey train with noble old Rheneas the tank engine in the railway sidings-1-.jpg|Skarloey and Rheneas as Geno and Gurri Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Flower's Girlfriend Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Thumper's Girlfriend Belle.png|Belle as Aunt Ena Millie.png|Millie as Mrs. Quail Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Thumper's Mother Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver, TenderEngines11.png|Duck, ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|and Lady as The Rabbits Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Young Ronno Spencer.png|Spencer as Adult Ronno Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as The Hunter Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Squirrel and Chipmunk More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Hunter's Dogs Quotes *Thomas: He stopped and and looked at me. *Molly: Yes, I know. *Thomas: Why was everyone still when he came to the station? *Molly: Everyone respects him. For of all the engines on the railway, not one has lived half so long. He is very brave and very wise. That's why he is known as the Great Prince of the Railway. *Molly: He doesn't puff that good, does he? *Mavis: Percy! *Percy: Yes, mama? *Mavis: What did your father tell you this morning? *Thomas: If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. *Edward: (repeat line): Oh, what now? *Molly: Thomas! Quick! The thicket! Faster! Faster, Thomas! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running! *Thomas: Mother? Mother? *Gordon: You're mother can't be with you anymore. Come, my son. Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Bambi Movie Spoofs Category:Bambi Movies Category:Bambi Movies Spoof